The Journey of looking for Elsa's beloved sister Anna
by pisces-vampire
Summary: Elsa and Emma are in an mysterious search for Elsa sister name Anna... Regina as her own drama issues along the way with Emma and Elsa.


Disclaimer: I do not own this TV series as much I would love it to be but all credits to the Once a Upon a Time creators of the show & the directors.

"The Journey of looking for Elsa's beloved sister Anna"

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Story Brooke a town that was cursed under the wicked witch Regina from Enchanted forests to fetch her vengeance with her step daughter Snow white. A town that is full of super natural creatures from other magical realms; at this present time Regina as change into a beloved women progressing into the light instead of darkness of evil. At the meantime; Rumpelstiltskin has a plan to destroy Story Brooke and everyone in it.

Elsa and Emma are heading to find Anna and restore Story Brooke once Anna has been reunited. Everyone is planning to return to Enchanted forests and Regina job is to find another way to open a portal back to Enchanted forests.

Back in Story Brooke, Elsa decides to visit Emma to ask her if she has a plan to find her sister Ana. Elsa arrives at Emma Swan's apartment and starts knocking at the door. Emma answers the door "Who is it"? Emma replied.

"It's me Emma, Elsa" Elsa replies. "Oh hey, come right in" Emma replies. "How are you? Did you figure out how to find my sister Emma"? Elsa said. "Yes, I have actually" I have a compass that allows us to track your sister and the evil frozen queen" Emma replies. "Thank God, I knew I can count on you Emma". Elsa replies. "You know Emma I am sick and tired of that evil frozen queen. You should see her at the village she can be so selfish and she can be manipulative B**ch back home near the enchanted forests where she reside". Elsa said to Emma. "I agree" Emma responded.

Elsa starts to stare at Emma while continuously staying focus towards Emma in a mysterious and flirty way. Elsa, feels comfortable being around Emma and enjoys her company each time when they both are together. Elsa as that soft, butterfly stomach feelings towards Emma each time she's with her but she cannot figure out why she's feeling that way towards Emma. Elsa, feels confuse at times and she is freaking out that she might be a lesbian or a bisexual and she never dreamed of loving a women with the same sex other than the opposite sex.

"Emma so beautiful and so sexy I like the smell of the fragrance of Chanel No. 5 that Emma has on. It smells so great on her! I am so glad that Emma and I had the chance to meet in person. Even though in the beginning it started a little rough and off the edge but when I eventually met Emma face to face my eyes couldn't stop glaring into her eyes. She makes me feel like a women, she as this strange vibe that pulls me in, it's very complicated to explain the feelings I have for Emma".

"Emma, as this sort of vibe that makes me feels safe, calm and happy each time I'm near her. Oh, sweet Jesus help me". "There is one problem and it's very challenging for me, there's a woman called Regina and I feel she has feelings for Emma and it frustrates me!" I want Emma! I want to get to know her in person! But how? When Regina is always getting on my way! You know, the evil queen from Enchanted forests name Regina!. Who resides in Snow White castle own by Snow Whites father!"."Aaarggh, my head is starting to hurt just by thinking about her and mentioning her name. Inside, it's telling me that Emma and I having something good going on and I feel we have something in common.

"The evil crazy witch can be so freaking annoying at times. She's the dark queen from enchanted forests who is so obsess of getting her vengeance with Snow White just because she thinks that Snow killed her beloved boyfriend the saddle boy". "How ridiculous can she be? What an idiot! haha"Elsa's thought's running through her mind, while going through the plan with Emma while they both figuring out her to defeat the evil frozen queen. So, that Elsa can get her sister Anna back.

"Hello Elsa, are you even paying attention it seems you have drifted off?" Emma says. "Oh, I am very sorry Emma. Yes, I definitely drifted off. There are so many things running through my mind right now". Elsa replies. "That's okay, I understand. It can be very overwhelming that you cannot find your sister and at the same time there is an evil queen who wants to take control of everything who is power hungry". Emma replies.

"Anyways, let's start aheading out so we can find your sister right away". Emma says to Elsa. "Yes, of course". Elsa replies. Emma puts on her red leather jacket on and brings her sword and her gun with her. Let's start our way to the forests and hope to find our evidence there.

Meanwhile, in the forest Emma and Elsa were walking through the forest then suddenly you hear Elsa screaming and she quickly grabs Emma down with her. Emma fall her butt first on the ground while Elsa lands on top of Emma. Elsa's hands touched Emma's boobs and while Elsa lips were touching Emma lips by accident.

"Oh my gosh, I am really sorry' Elsa replied. As Elsa gently moves slowly away from Emma while at the same time Emma had this facial expression on her face. Elsa notice how intense everything was while maintaining her eye's with Emma. Emma hands were on Elsa hips while she gradually slowly removes her hands off Elsa.

"Emma clears her throat and responds to Elsa, it's no big deal it was just an accident. They eyes met while having that intense emotions in their eyes and Elsa face starts to blush around her cheeks while feeling embarrass towards Emma. Emma leaves a cheeky smirk on her face while she is reassuring Elsa that everything will be fine".

Regina, Clears her throat, "What you dim wits doing here in the middle of the forests"? "Are you both following me"? Regina replies. "Elsa and Emma were in shock while seeing Regina appearing from nowhere". "No Regina, we are not here to follow you or stalk your skinny evil witchy ass here to the forests". Elsa replies.

"How dare you insult me, you little frozen twit who doesn't know how to control her own special gifts!" Regina replies. "Hmmm, I notice both of you guys were in a middle of something?" Regina replies. "So, why are you here in the middle of the forests?" or "have you lost something Regina" Emma replies. "None of your business" Regina responded.

Well darling there is no need for that type of attitude around here. We are all aware that you are the evil Queen of the enchanted forests nevertheless a witch like you cause this curse the first place so now please corporate with us and let's get along ok Regina. Emma replies. Well well a women like you has the guts to open her trap and telling me what's right and what is best for me not only because you are the survivor around here doesn't mean you can under estimate me my dear. Yes, you have the ability to change everything around here and make the clock continue to change time to do it's time and help everybody in Storybrooke so you can continue telling yourself you are the super hero around here. Now, listen carefully Miss Swan I don't need your support and pity as I can take care of myself very well without your help. You have done nothing to pleased me and I have done everything on my own even the drama and conflicts we all have experience within Storybrooke. Regina replies to Emma.

Excuse me Regina, for starters have done so much every since I came to Storybrooke when Henry was busy looking for his mother and now I am here. You have the guts to tell me I have done nothing for you and everybody in Storybrooke! Let me remind you I have saved you, protect you and support you in every way I can possible can to pleased myself and what is best for you and I not only everybody in Storybrooke. Firstly of all I have saved numerous times such as the fire when that idiot freak of a dark one Mr. Gold try to help get the position as a Sheriff for Storybrooke and other times when we were fighting other enemies and we all were trying to find Henry in never-land. I do not have time to explain myself and what I have done around here because you already know. Swallow your pride and start to admit that I helped you in anyway and not only the looks you give me is so appealing between the both of us not only I feel you have a thing for me with that ridiculous flirtation you do. It's very obvious women! Emma replied.

It's getting really dark now guy's and the sunset is starting to settle down to evening time. Gees, you both talk to much and too much crazy drama. I might be a crazy blonde Regina but look here Regina your not fooling anyone especially me. You need to decide what you truly want as if you are drooling over Emma too much as I can see with the face you give to Emma when she mentions about your crazy flirtations. I know I might not make sense right now my dear and it's not a rocket science to figure this out like seriously. Oh, what's with the perfume you are wearing? Whom are you trying to seduce or to pleased? hmmm, that isn't hard to figure out. Elsa replies to Regina.

Shut that frozen mouth of yours or else I will take that heart of yours and you will be sorry. You don't know what I am capable of doing when it comes to people getting in my way and with that sicking speech you made about me and Emma; that is fool of nonsense has you can see I have the right to smile as often as I can and it does not mean I am flirting with Emma Regina replies to Elsa. By the way I am getting tired talking to you both and it's getting dark Regina replies to both Emma and Elsa. Oh and one last thing, I hope you find your sister Elsa. Regina replies. Regina has that evil and smirking smile of a face she gives of to both Emma and Elsa. Elsa and Emma look at each other (roll their eyes) and they both burst into laughter. Whereas, Regina was very annoyed at both of them and started to storm off quickly back to town while Emma and Elsa were behind Regina aheading back but bother were too busy laughing and mocking Regina by mimicking Regina's voice and body language.


End file.
